Spider On The Run
by MarvelFanhkf
Summary: Peter Parker desperately wants to be a normal teenager. Alas, thanks to a radioactive spider, a new law, a run in with the Avengers, and an asshole named Nick Fury, his life is about to be anything but normal.
1. Chapter 1

Patrol had gone well that night. Peter had managed to stop three muggers, two drunk drivers, and one armed robbery. He managed to come out almost unscathed, apart from a black eye as well as one minor gash on his forearm. Nevertheless, he wasn't worried, his increased healing ability would have it fixed by morning. After he finished webbing up the last mugger, he began the trip back to the alleyway where he ordinarily left his backpack.

Once he had arrived at the alley, he immediately felt a tingle on the back of his neck, warning him of danger. He quickly turned around to find what the threat was and saw a figure standing in the darkness behind him.

"Hello….Spiderman." he heard a deep voice say.

"What do you want." He shouted at the figure. The man took a few intimidating steps towards him. His senses were practically screaming at him now, telling him to run, to do something to escape. Nevertheless, Peter stood his ground, not wanting to let the person see his internal struggle.

"I want to talk to you about something very important." The figure took a few more steps forward, his face becoming visible as he stepped into the light. \He looked slightly older, he was bald and had a black eye patch on his left eye.

"You're Nick Fury," Peter said. He recognized the man from the news. Nick Fury was always giving some sort of speech or announcement about Shield or about the Avengers.

"You guessed it…" The man said smugly. Every word he said made Peters Spidey senses scream at him even more.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you today?" He asked. Fury was now standing directly in front of Peter.

"I dunno….. Probably trying to make me do something for you," Peter said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The man smirked, "Do you know what the Sokovia Accords are?" He asked.

Peter had heard of the accords before. He had seen where the Avengers had a disagreement about whether or not to sign them. He had heard about the agreement they had come to and watched on TV as all the heroes signed. However, Peter never knew the details about what they meant.

"I've heard about them, but not what they do," He replied.

"They are a set of documents that were designed to regulate the activities of enhanced individuals. It means the Avengers are no longer a private organization and will operate under the supervision of the United Nations." Fury stated.

"But I'm not an Avenger," Peter replied. The boy had never even met the Avengers, much less be a part of the team.

"You are an enhanced individual." Fury stated, "All enhanced individuals must sign, including you."

Peter was unsure of what to do. While he wanted to know what Director Fury was talking about, everything inside him was telling him to run away.

"What happens when I sign," Peter asked, as he began planning his escape.

"When you sign, you must submit a DNA sample to the United Nations. You will then undergo a power analysis to determine your threat level. You will also be required to reveal your true identity and legal name to the UN. " Fury explained. Peter could feel his whole body tingling, he felt like his senses were going to explode.

"And what happens if I decide not to sign," Peter asked. After coming up with a pretty decent escape plan, he was waiting for the right moment to execute it.

"You become a fugitive. You will be wanted by the government and Shield. I will send my top agents to find you, as well as the Avengers. They will stop at nothing until you are found. Besides, you will be forced to sign anyways." Fury said with a harsh tone. He took a few steps closer to Peter, causing his senses to go insane once more.

Peter knew he couldn't sign the Accords. He couldn't reveal his identity to the government. No one knew he was Spiderman (with the exception of his best friend, Ned), not even his Aunt May. If he revealed his identity, then he would consequently be putting his loved ones at risk. Peter decided that when all is said and done, he must keep his identity hidden, notwithstanding the fact that he would become a criminal.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, taking a few steps backward, grabbing his backpack as he moved, "but I can't sign your Accords. I can't reveal my identity, not even to you." Peter shot a web onto the roof of a nearby building and swung away from the alley. He didn't stop swinging until he was at least 8 blocks away. As he sat on the roof of the building, the reality of what he was beginning to hit him. Spiderman was now a criminal.

Peter took the long way back to his apartment to ensure that no one was following him. He snuck through his bedroom window and made sure to lock it behind him (as an extra precaution). May had already fallen asleep, so he quickly changed out of his suit, and into some PJs.

Peter didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you repeat that again? I need to make sure I heard you correctly." Tony said sarcastically.

"I believe you heard me just fine," Fury responded, his voice full of annoyance.

"Well, you just told me that it is up to the Avengers to find and capture a man who dresses up as an insect to fight crime," Tony chuckled as he said it. The man called himself, "SpiderMan," and spent his day stopping muggers in Queens. Consequently, Tony had a hard time picturing a person like that as being wanted by the government.

"I told you to capture an enhanced individual who poses a threat to society," Fury said sternly.

"I'm with Tony on this one," Steve spoke up, "how do you know this man is a threat?''

"He refuses to sign the accords, therefore he is a criminal and a threat to public safety." Fury was beginning to raise his voice.

"_Great, another one", _Tony thought to himself. He remembered how difficult it was to convince Steve and the others to sign the accords, nevertheless, he was now expected to repeat that again with someone new.

"How are we even going to find him," Natasha asked from the back of the room.

She was right. Fury had already said that they did not even know the vigilante's identity. Moreover, they had no leads and no way to track the crime-fighting insect.

"Easy, you follow him," Fury said as if they should have already known the answer.

"How are we supposed to follow him if we have no way to track him," Sam said from his chair in the corner.

"He goes out every night and patrols the city," Fury said, "you are going to find him, and follow him home. From there you can arrest him and bring him back here to me."

"And if he resists," asked Clint from his spot in the doorway.

"If he resists, you MAKE him come with you," Fury stated. He sounded like a general giving order to his troops.

"And if we can't catch him," Steve asked.

"You will catch him," Fury ordered. It became clear that failure was not an option. Nevertheless, Tony did not want to argue more than they had to.

"Okay then," Tony said while standing up from his couch, "Let's go catch a spider.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter attempted to ignore the tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

"_I'm just being paranoid, there's nothing wrong," _He thought as he tried desperately to convince himself that he was not in danger. Peter had been feeling a little paranoid ever since his encounter with Nick Fury. He constantly felt like he was being watched by someone or something. Consequently, he made it a point to glance over his shoulder as much as possible, as well as check every corner before he rounded them.

It had been two whole days since he had become a fugitive. Peter had skipped out on patrolling those nights due to the fact he was terrified of being captured by Shield, or worse, the Avengers.

Tonight, however, he decided to put on a brave face to continue his crime-fighting. He worked hard to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. Nevertheless, he was still nervous.

It had started as just a faint tingle. At first, Peter had been able to successfully ignore it, but the sensation continued to get stronger. As the night continued, the tingling turned into shivers down his spine that made it feel like his whole body was shaking. He decided to rest on the roof of a nearby building when his senses became overwhelming. Every attempt to calm himself down was failing.

All of a sudden, he felt as if he was being shocked by lightning. He could no longer ignore his senses. Peter knew he was in danger. He shot a web to a nearby building to escape whatever danger he was in. As he was swinging, he heard a loud snap as his string of web was broken. Peter tried to shoot another web to stop himself from falling but was unsuccessful. He slammed into the concrete sidewalk and immediately felt as if all the bones in his body had been broken.

Peter knew he had to escape. He managed to stand, despite the fact that every inch of him was aching. As soon as he stood up he was knocked back to the ground by a blow to the back of his knees. He turned to see what had hit him, and he practically felt his heart stop. Lying on the ground next to him was a shield.

"_Shitshitshitshitshit," _Peter's thoughts raced through his head. He stood up with the intent to run but was stopped in his tracks by a figure in front of him.

The man was none other than Captain Steve Rogers. At that moment, Peter's slight sense of nervousness became full-blown panic, and he felt as if his heart could stop at any moment.

After a long silence, the man finally spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you," He said. His voice was intimidating and made Peter's heart beat even faster.

"If you didn't want to hurt me then you wouldn't have thrown your shield at me," Peter replied. He was trying desperately to hide his fear.

"I said I don't WANT to hurt you. That doesn't mean that I won't." Steve spoke back at him.

"_I am so fucked," _Peter thought to himself.

"Why don't you just leave me alone," Peter raised his voice at the man.

"Because you are going against the law," Steve took a few steps closer to Peter.

Peter knew he couldn't stand there and talk any longer. He shot a web at a nearby building. Before he could pull himself into the air, he was hit in the side with so much force that it sent him flying into the wall next to him.

Peter got up quickly and shot a web at Steve, who was now sprinting towards him at full force. He managed to pull the shield from the mand hands but was knocked down when Steve punched him on the side of the face. Peter felt nauseous. His head was spinning, his ear was ringing, and it hurt to breathe.

Peter saw his attacker charge at him again, and this time was able to use whatever strength he had left to kick the man across the alleyway and into a wall on the other side. He used this as an opportunity and was able to shoot a web and swing away while Steve was distracted. Peter didn't stop swinging until he was at least 15 blocks away.

Everything was hurting. Peter knew he had sustained multiple injuries during the fight.

"Peter could tell that he had a black eye, a concussion, and at least one broken rib .

"Great," Peter said to himself. "And on a school night too."

Peter took a long way home (which ended up taking him even longer due to the fact that his injuries caused him to move slower than usual). He barely slept that night, as he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had just had a fight with Captain America.

The next day, he told Ned all about his fight. Ned, of course, thought it was the coolest thing ever. Peter, however, felt even more paranoid than he had before. He had managed to fight off Captain America, but that meant the Avengers were out to get him and knew how to get to him.

Peter didn't know what was coming, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.


End file.
